


Undeniably Donny

by AnthemForTheBrave



Series: Vampire/Mutant Universe [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Work, Donatello/Louis, Donny is a bad ass, Getting Louis to drink powerful blood, Laboratory Musings, M/M, Michelangelo/Daniel, Mutagen/Vampire Blood, Raphael/Casey - Freeform, Science, Search for answers, The next attack looms, Try it vampire scum, preparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemForTheBrave/pseuds/AnthemForTheBrave
Summary: Sequel to Preternatural Circles and Beautifully Mikey.Donatello muses on his new life as a vampire.





	Undeniably Donny

My name is Donatello.

I am known for my intellect and fortitude of spirit. I am a mutant and I am also immortal.

I am a vampire.

Even now, those words spark a deep condemnation within my scientific self. I cannot deny what I am but my mind processes each change to my once mortal form with a detached, clinical methodology that seeks to classify and record all the abilities I now possess. There are not yet words to describe the changes I see in my brothers and myself. 

My laboratory is across the road from Lestat's apartment. Each evening is spent analysing all this new data from my new powerful form. I strap myself to the latest technology and collate all the results. There are some surprising discoveries ahead.

We were strong as mutants. Before Lestat's powerful blood galvanised us and took us to new heights. We were strong. 

Now, we are becoming ever-more powerful as vampire blood and mutagen swirl together to create a heady concoction. 

The dark path we now inhabit is fraught with danger and I must protect the ones I love at any cost. I feel the urgency of incoming threats and will do anything I can to comfort my family and keep them safe from harm.

Among those I now love with my whole heart is the fragile and magnetic Louis de Pointe du Lac. A male vampire, made immortal in his early twenties with a shock of dark, wavy hair that spills over his shoulders and across his upper back. 

He is stunning, in every sense of the word and I fall to watching him as often as I can.

I see Louis from my window, across the way and sitting in a comfortable room reading a novel in the building opposite my very laboratory. I briefly skim his mind for the title of the novel and chuckle when I hear Charles Dickens. I think Dickens is, by far, his favourite author. He is reading Oliver Twist.

Taking my eyes off the beguiling creature opposite me, I focus on my work. 

Vampire blood is far more powerful within a mutant body. I fear for the others, for Lestat and for beautiful Louis. He is as breakable as a wine glass and I have been seducing him for a while now for a specific reason. I want him to drink from me and as often as possible. Make him stronger and his powers increase with a concoction of vampire/mutagen blood. 

He cannot refuse my neck when bared in his direction and he has been making progress with losing the inherent weakness he possesses. His mind is sharper, his movements ever more fluid and graceful. He is becoming as strong as Lestat and I welcome these changes. He is most precious to us all and knowing he is able to defend himself is a blessed relief.

I have been teaching him Ninjutsu. Louis loves the meditation side to our art and the defence techniques come naturally to him. He has evolved with us, becoming aware of many dangers and possible outcomes. Louis, in turn, has been teaching us fencing techniques he learned from being a mortal man. It always delights my brother Leo when Louis brings out the rapier and the two dance like kindred souls.  
Lestat is shadowing me at the laboratory more and more these nights. He has started accepting transfusions of blood from Master Splinter in the hope that whatever allows our sensei to awaken before sunset may be transferred across to our beloved maker.

So far, the results have been promising. Lestat is waking earlier, at least twenty minutes than before. It is remarkable. It is progress. 

Master Splinter continues to waken even earlier each evening. I don't know how long this will continue but I have been making charts to predict when he will be able to stay awake all day. It is important that we plan for this eventuality and if his early rises plateau, then we are all grateful for the extra security this brings.

Michelangelo is in the lap of luxury, gaming until sunrise at impossible speeds. He has developed a love for strategy games and rarely leaves the penthouse unless he is going to visit Armand. The two have an unbreakable bond which is getting stronger each night. It is beautiful to watch.

We had a visitor from a friend of Lestat’s called Daniel Malloy. Mikey has been playing Burnout Paradise Remastered with him and they complete challenges online together. Both are obsessed with the game and now Mikey is setting World Times at an aggressive rate. The shared obsession is helping Daniel as he has found a soulmate in Mikey. Someone who will never judge him for building miniature cities and building gaming empires.

Raphael has now resumed his role as Nightwatcher, protecting the city as a vigilante and helping Casey keep the street crime rates low. Casey is aware that Raphael has changed but refuses to discuss it further. He is just glad that Raphael is alive and they can still hang out and this friendship, which demands nothing from either party, suits them both.

Leonardo has been meditating and away on astral voyages, barely talking for days on end. I have the feeling he is facing many battles of his own, I feel he has many stories to tell. His mind is now a vehicle to carry his soul far and wide, to the edges of our universe and to the dimensions that reside alongside our own. He is powerfully aware of this reality and the co-existing chasm of a multitude of other worlds. He fights and protects wherever he can, as he has always done and will continue to do.

I will continue my role as scientist, seeking to understand the changes happening to all of us. In doing so, I will keep my family safe and expand our powers exponentially. We need to grow ever stronger and keep the wolves at bay, for even though Maharet has been destroyed there are still wounds open that may try to close around us and smother us all.

Marius has hinted at those who would still try and destroy us. Those elder vampires that could never accept a giant rat and four turtles as fellow vampires. The ones that hold an elite view of this blood-filled world and will not allow any indiscretions.

They are a maw of blood-soaked fangs and they grow ever closer to our family. Testing the outer layers of protection to find a way inside and to annihilate us once and for all.

We must be ready for these attempts. We must focus our efforts on becoming indestructible and cold, so those who may threaten us will think twice before they act.

So, I continue to work each and every night. Breaking down the core of our vampirism and finding answers to questions that haven’t even been asked yet. I learn more and I feel the strength holding our unit together reach new heights.

There will always be threats. Our lives have been a testament to that fact and we will be ready for anything these villains might throw at us.

I work and I prepare.

And I glance at Louis in the building opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Chronicles/TMNT do not belong to me.  
The characters of Andrew and Lauren Solsky are original characters.


End file.
